Don't Go
by LucyTheOutsider
Summary: What if Dally had a little sister? What if she witnessed his death? Lyric used in dialogue. No copyright infringment intended.
1. Chapter 1

Dallas Winston ran past a girl on a swing. She looked up as she heard the cops screeching in after her brother. She stopped her middle of the night swinging, and watched, rooting for her brother. She saw her brother screech to a stop under a streetlight and pull a heater from his waistband. She leaped off the swing, and started to run as fast as she could. Her young face controrted in horror as she saw bullets go through the air, aimed at her tough brother. "DALLY!" She screamed, ignoring shouts from the cops and gang to get down. She ran to her brothers falling body. A bullet got her shoulder, and she cried out, but ignored it. She was crying as she saw Dally's body lying there on the pavement. She took his heavy head into her lap and she brushed his white blonde hair out of his eyes. "Lucy..." He whispered. She leaned in closer so she could hear him. "Be like me and Pony. Be tough like me so no one can hurt you but smart like Pony, you hear? I want you to get out of here. You're smart and talented. You can do it. I believe in you."

"Like Peter Pan?" She asked, her voice shaking as she sobbed. But there was no answer. Dallas Winston had come into this world with nothing and left with nothing but a sister who wanted him to love her. And he did, in his way. But it wasn't enough to save him. She threw herself over her brother's prone body, sobbing for him. "Dally, come back. Come back to me! Right now! Don't you leave me like Mama did! Don't go, Dally. Please, don't go. Don't leave me with this hell of a city with pigs and Greasers and Socs. You listen to me and you listen good. I can't get on without you. No one can. Those pigs who shot you won't know who to blame, and the gang won't know who to visit in jail. And I won't get out of here. Please Dally, come back to me. We'll get away and go somewhere. Another city, and we won't let another gang love us. We don't need love. We'll have each other if you come back. Please, Dally." She shook his prone body but there was no movement from him. A cop stepped forward to take the gun. She looked over her shoulder at him, hate in her eyes, and grabbed the gun and waved it at him. "How do I fire a gun? Just by pulling this metal bit?" Her finger tightened on the trigger. The cop said, "C'mon kid. Give me the hood's gun."

Boy was he an idiot. "He wasn't a hood. He was my brother. And he had a record a mile long and he was so damn proud of it. But he would never have bullets in a heater. You're the pig who shot him. Did it feel good? Another hood dead, less work for you. Let me let you in on a little secret. My brother wasn't the enemy. You are. The city is. The city screws over kids like us and send you in to round us up and send us off to jail. It scares you, doesn't it? Being so see-through. So patheic to shoot a kid with a gun without bullets. Makes you feel like a big man, doesn't it? That's why you killed him. So you could brag to your cop buddies about it. 'Hey man, I shot another one of those useless JDs. But you forgot something. His face. Take a good look at it. See the blood, the bullet holes you caused? See his friends? See Ponyboy? You screwed up. You had witnesses. I will be going to the media and showing them his face and how good a brother he was and how you pigs never cared about that or how kids were watching. You'll be burned so bad that you'll be bacon. Never ever shoot a 'hood' again without remembering me. My name's Lucy Winston. I'm ten. I'm in the fourth grade, and you just murdered my last family member. I hope you enjoyed it." She threw the gun into the sewer and said coldly, "Go and fetch it, pigs." She turned her attention back to her dead brother. "It'll be okay, Dally. We'll be together soon. I'll always love you. Remember that song? Our song? From Annie?" She began to sing as she wiped at her tears. "Together at last, together forever. We'll tie a knot that never can..." She kissed his brow and said, "I'll always love and miss you."

She stood up, taking one last long look at her brother, who could have fallen asleep if he didn't have that one single stream of blood from his mouth. She took a deep breath and walked away through the cops who parted for fallen boy's sister. The small girl walked as if she had had everything in the world and it was just ripped away. Which it was. Being Dallas Winston's kid sister meant being protected by all Greaser from cop and Soc alike. It made a kid royalty. She could do almost anything she wanted. She would be a protected Greaser princess. But with Dally dead, the intelligent girl knew she had nothing.

The next morning, she was found, with a gun in her mouth. She was with the brother she needed so much.


	2. Note

This fanfic was originally meant to be a one shot. However, due to then response and people asking for more, I will work on the prologue to it.


	3. Alternate Ending

This is an alternate ending to my one shot. I'm glad people liked it!This is the last I'll write of it.

Ten-year-old Lucy Winston slipped into the Curtis basement. "Tom?" She whispered. Her brother was in front of her in an instant. He looked better. "You crazy, Susie? Using our real names like that? What's the matter with you?"

Lucy shot back, "What's the matter with you? You _promised_, Dally. That it would be just us. We gotta get outta here. It changed us." She started to cry. "Before we were Lucy and Dally, we were happy. We were close. Now we ain't. You loved Johnny, and so did I. We can't stay here."

"The gang-"

"Will get along without us. We've been here forever, Dally. They're gonna find out who we are. They won't turn us in, but they'll hate us."

"Alright. We'll go. What should our cover story be?"

"Ain't got no Dad and our Mama drowned. We moved on from Oklahoma City. You're 18. Can I choose our names again?"

"So long you don't name me after a city again. And no more famous names, or after cigarettes."

"Well, I was improvising!"

"Yeah, yeah. Got any names?"

"Elvis Presley is out?"

"Most definitely."

"How about Josephine and Joseph Jones?"

"A lot better than Ted E. Bear."

"I was four!"

He bent down and lifted her up on his hip, tickling her. He was definately a lot better. "Do we jump the train tonight Tommy?" Her big brother nodded. "It'll be quiet tonight. Pony has track meet so Darry and Soda will be there. Steve has to work, and Two-Bit'll be getting drunk." She threw her arms around his neck. "Thanks Tommy."

Later that night, the siblings who would now be known as Josie and Joey Jones slipped out of the Curtis home. They went to the train station. Joey lifted Josie up into the train and then jumped on it. Josie pressed herself back into a bale of hay, and her brother hid on the other side. There was a commotion from another car and the train started moving. Once the car was speeding along, Josie crawled over to her brother's side. She rested her head against his side and he wrapped his arm around her. They waited for an anonymous place where they could start over.

The End!


End file.
